Momoko's feeling's
by kimeko-chan123
Summary: 4th fanfic! I hope you like it! It is based on another fanfic! I don't own the characters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters used. This story is based on one I have read. I think some people know it. I will reveal it at the end.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Momoko was walking home in a new outfit that Miyako had designed just for her. Being herself she saw a candy shop on the way home and entered. She bought a few candies and decided to buy a sundae as well.

She began to eat the sweet ice cream at a booth in the shop after she paid for it. She then began to feel sleepy and drowsy as she slowly fell asleep on the table.

As she was asleep, a boy walked in and bought a large donut to eat that was big enough for him to wear around his neck with no trouble at all. All the other booths were full so he sat at the one where Momoko was sleeping. Except, of course he sat in front of her. He began to merrily eat the chocolate donut.

By the time he finished his donut Momoko was slowly opening her eyes and rubbing them. With her eyes closed, she yawned and stretched her arms to the sky.

"Nice sleep?", the boy in front of her asked.

"Nani?", she asked to no one in particular and shot her arms to her lap and her eyes open. She looked in front of her to see her worst enemy yet.

"Brick.", she said with a hint of disgust.

"I'm leaving.", she said. She began to get up with her purse and bag of candy in her purse as she left.

"Hey wait up!", Brick called trying to catch up to her.

"Leave me alone!", Blossom called trying to avoid him.

"Why though?", he asked.

" Because I hate you!", she said and felt a raindrop hit her head.

"Eh?", Momoko said to herself. Then the rain slowly began to pour and she ran under a store roof umbrella with Brick right next to her.

Then the rain began to pour very hard.

"Hey.", Momoko said to Brick.

"Yes?", Brick asked her.

"You know I hate you right?", Momoko asked him.

"Yeah. You just said that a minute ago.", Brick stated.

"Then what did I do to deserve this!?", Momoko asked while almost yelling as she refered to their situation. Brick just shrugged and sweat dropped.

'Does she hate me this much?', Brick thought to himself. He heard Blossom sigh and he jerked his head towards her.

"I might as well run home, but at this rate I will get these new clothes all wet.", Momoko stated aloud and prepared to run. Brick inwardly sighed .

Momoko then felt something plop onto her head and she felt it realizing it was Brick's hat.

"Here. You use it. But give it back next time we meet.", Brick stated.

"But isn't this your favorite hat?", Momoko asked as he began to leave. But it was too late he was gone.

"I wonder why he would do that?', Momoko thought to herself as she looked up to see a red streak in the air, 'I forgot he could fly. He really is sweet. Wait...sweet!?Mou...'

Then the last part she yelled, "Brick you idiot! Why did you have to make me fall for you!?"

Brick on the other hand only heard the first part from the sky. He then asked himself, "Why did she call me an idiot?Didn't I do something nice for her? Why did I do that...?"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: Didn't you just love it! It is based on the story "Blossom and Brick (One Shot)" by Mizushima Keiichi ! Read Mizushima-san's awesome stories! Lets give Mizushima-san a round of applause people!**

**I clap and realize I am alone.**

**Me: I really don't ike being alone...*My eyes water and I run to find the others***

**Screen: Thanks for reading! R&R! Please tell me if I should leave it as completed or continue! Bai Bai~3! *Kimeko-chan123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Mou...Why do he puffs get the fun...*gasps as a lightbulb appears above my head***

**Elliot: This can't be good.**

**Me: What does that mean?**

**Elliot:...Nothing...**

**Me: *sigh* I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ, but please enjoy this fanfic of them.**

**Elliot: Based on a story written by another author.**

**Me: Enjoy Minna!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

At School the next day...

Momoko walked into the class room and went to Miyako and Kaoru to explain what happened yesterday. Although she left out the part about what she screamed to Brick...

She was wearing a slightly different outfit from the usual. She wore a red skirt with a pink short sleeve shirt with red and black striped suspenders. She had red and black horizontal striped open finger gloves, thigh-high baby pink socks, and red shin length boots with black laces. Her hair was down with Brick's hat on her head. Instead on a bow on her head she wore a red bow tie.

"The new outfit looks really nice on you Momoko-san. Where did you get the hat?", Miyako asked.

"Miyako. That is Brick's.", Kaoru explained.

"Oh...oh, right!", Miyako said as her friends sweat dropped.

The bell rang as Keane-sensei walked into the room and everyone took their seats.

"Ohaiyo Minna!", Keane-sensei said with a cheery voice.

"Ohaiyo Keane-sensei!", the class responded to her.

"Okay class. We have some new students joining us soon!", Keane-sensei announced.

Himeko raised her hand.

"Yes Shirogane-san?", Keane-sensei asked Himeko.

"Are they going to be boys or girls to worship me?", Himeko asked.

Keane-sensei sweat dropped as she said, "They are all boys and remember they are here to learn, not to worship you." Momoko and Kaoru, but mainly Kaoru, tried to hold their laughter back. Miyako sighed and gently said under her breath, "When will Shirogane-san learn?"

Miyako then raised her hand.

Keane-sensei pointed to her signaling that Miyako may talk.

"Yes...Uhm, Keane-sensei? When will these boys be joining us?" ,Miyako asked.

Keane-sensei gleefully smiled and clapped her hands."Good question! They will be here before lunch time! Now , everyone take out your text books opened to page 304 and let us begin today's algebra lesson."

Everyone did as she said and they worked very hard.

(Time skip[You people really want me to talk about school work in a fanfic?] to a few minutes before Lunch)

"And that is it for today's lessons.", Keane-sensei said as she had everyone put away their books. As if on cue there was a knocking at the door. "Oh! They must be here! Come in!", Keane-sensei called.

Three figures walked in. Immediately the air was sucked out of the room. "Introduce yourselves, boys...", Keane-sensei said. The one with a white polo shirt walked foward slightly.

"Brick.", he said.

"Boomer!", the one wearing a black T-shirt with a white hawk jumped next to him.

"Butch?" , as the one with a skull sweater slowly walked forward like the other 2. The a light bulb appeared on his head.

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!", they all then posed as that weird light bulb popped.

Everyone looked as if they were crazy except Himeko who had hearts in her eyes. Brick then looked at Momoko and blinked.

"Interesting entrance boys...Go ahead and find a vacant seat.", Keane-sensei said.

The boys nodded to her and looked around then at eachother. They nodded to eachother with smirks. Brick then did a one hand hand-stand. Brick bent his knees and Boomer used the bottom of Brick's feet as a flat surface to jump over. Boomer landed on his hands on Himeko's acquaintances' desk. Their faces were facing eachother as Boomer winked at her. Butch copied his actions but instead landed on another on Himeko's acquaintances' desk. Brick then did a flip and landed with his feet on the other 2's. Brick looked around the room. He whistled at the 2 below him and they looked at him as he whistled with a hand code. He was right above Himeko's desk. Butch and Boomer kicked making Brick fly up into the air while doing summersaults. Butch then hoped on Boomer's feet and repeated Brick's actions as Boomer did the same.

They then uncurled their bodies looking like birds in the air and landed hands first on 3 different vacant desks. You see, this semester's seating was changed. Kaoru sat in the same seat with Miyako next to her and Momoko behind Miyako. Brick landed to the left of Momoko, by the window. Boomer landed to Miyako's side, close to the middle of the room. Butch landed on the desk infront of Kaoru.

The 3 ruffs then curled down into their seats. As they settled down the whole class clapped, except for the puffs. "Amazing show! Oh and boys! Time to pick your guides!", Keane-sensei said as she handed Butch a top hat full of paper. "Take one, unfold it, and write the name and yours on the board.", she instructed as the boys did that and switched papers when she wasn't looking.

Boomer drew a beautiful child in the night under his name with the chalk. Butch wrote 'fragrance' in English under his name. Brick drew a peach tree with a child under it under his name.

"Excuse me boys but these are not names.", Keane-sensei said as she sweat dropped.

"But they are Sensei.", Butch said.

"Ooh! A riddle! Lets see...Beautiful child night..Beautiful night child...Miyako?", she asked Boomer. Boomer held the paper up and nodded.

"_Fragrance_...Fragrance? Kaoru?", she asked as Butch held up his paper in defeat.

"Child peach tree...peach tree child...This one is hard.", Keane-sensei thought. Momoko then raised her hand in defeat. "Hai, Momoko?...Momoko! That's who it is!", Keane-sensei said gleefully and Brick showed her the paper. "Alrighty! Now off to lunch children!",she said as everyone went to the cafe.

Momoko blushed a bit as she walked up to Brick. Kaoru and Miyako followed her pattern to their own counterparts. Momoko then grabbed the hat that was backwards on her head and adjusted it. "So where's the food?", Butch asked as Kaoru sighed to defeat and walked them all to the cafeteria.

(In the cafeteria; with the boys)

"So where should we sit bro?", Boomer asked Brick. "Why not with us?", a slightly pitchy voice said. The ruffs turned around and saw Himeko and her friends, Fumiko and Hanayo. Butch looked at Brick with a 'i'd rather have my leg chewed my a wild coyote' look and Boomer just shrugged.

"I think we will take a rain check.", Brick said and guided his brothers past those 3. Himeko fumed and Fumiko said, "A rain check? That means he will sit with us another day!" Then Hanayo said, "Meaning we have a chance!" The 2 then cheered, "They want us Himeko-sama!" Himeko(Me:I almost wrote MY name!_Elliot: XD Kimeko-sama! I like it!_Me:*playfully hits his shoulder*Gomen Minna!) had a smirk on her face. She and her friends then left.

The boys were sitting at an empty table. The tables were round with bench like chairs in stone. This table had a white lotus design. The boys peacefully ate their lunch. Then Brick glanced at Momoko and his eyes widened. _"That's my hat...", _he thought. He then smirked and walked over to Momoko, who was waiting for her friends to get their lunches. He tapped her shoulder twice and she looked up to him for his head was directly above hers. "Are you done with your food?", he asked."Yes, why?", she asked him while turning around and facing him properly. What he didn't notice was her cheeks tinted in pink.

"Can you show me around the school?",Brick asked. "E-eto...H-hai!", Momoko said and they left the cafeteria. _"Nice job playing smooth Momoko!"_, Momoko thought to herself as she mentally slappd her forehead.

They slowly began to walk around the school as Momoko pointed out various places. "And that concludes our tour.", Momoko said. "Any questions?", she turned around facing him. "Yes actually.", Brick said.

"Oh really and that is...?", she asked.

"May I have my hat back please?", he asked her and she blushed.

Momoko friskly nodded and gently removed the hat off of her head. She then put it gently backwards on his head. "By the way, why do you hate me Momoko?",Brick asked her as she put a finger to her chin and lifted her face to his. "Or should I say Blossom?" With that statement Momoko asked, "Excuse me? Did you just call me Blossom?" Brick nodded and gently removed his finger from her chin.

He took a step back and said, "You see I thought about it-", he circled her and twirled her hair on his fingers, "the lovely orange red hair-", he gazed into her eyes only centimeters away, "Those cotton candy pink eyes-", he leaned to her neck, "The red bow-", then he went to his original position," and the way you said you hate me. It all added up: You are Blossom. But to be honest, I really don't hate you. I really like you."

Momoko then froze her eyes were shaded by her bangs as she was looking down at her shoes. _"He confessed...",_ she thought, _"I can't fall for him...He knows I'm a hero and he is a villain...I can't like him...I...I..." _

"Will you accept my request?", Brick asked. Then he noticed a droplet splatter on the floor. His eyes widened and he lifted her face to meet his. She was crying. "O-oh. Please don't cry.", Brick said as he wiped her tears carefully.

_"He really cares..."_ ,Momoko thought. "I...", she said. Brick looked at her questioned like."I...I...I-I A-a-accept-t-t!", Momoko said while blushing and still crying. Brick became very happy and engulfed her into a large and warm hug.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: How sweet!**

**Elliot: You know I can re-create these scenes with you.*smirks***

**Me: *Blushes and playfully hits his shoulder* Hush Baka!**

**Elliot: You know you want that Kawaii-chan!**

**Me: Quiet perv!**

**Elliot: Gotta love teasing this girl!**

**Me: *blushing and fuming* Oi!...Thankyou for reading and please review!**

**Me & Elliot: Byezzzzz!*winks to the crowd***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:*Wearing reading glasses while trying to read*KOnICHiwAh! WaTAsHI wAh Kimeko Sakurai. YORosHiKU OnEGaIshIMaSu.**

**Momoko: What are you doing?**

**Me: Trying to read this. Someone tried to send this to me but it came out all blurry.**

**Momoko:Let me see.*takes paper and reads* Kimeko-chan?**

**Me: Hai.**

**Momoko: This is your writing. It's your Japanese homework.**

**Me: EH!?..Then what did I give...Uh-oh...I gotta go!*takes paper from Momoko and runs out the door as Miyako walks in***

**Miyako: Why is she in such a hurry?**

**Momoko: Mix-up in papers...**

**Miyako: Ah...Neh, Momoko-san? Have you seen Kaoru or the others?**

**Momoko: Now that you mention it...I wonder where they all went...**

**Miyako: Oh well, Lets put up the story, shall we?**

**Momoko: Alright!**

**Momoko and Miyako: Kimeko-chan123 Doesn't own the characters used if they aren't on her OC's list on her page. The original theme was by another author so thanks to that author for permission to use it!**

***with me***

**Me: One minute sensei, onegai!*pulls out phone and turns on video camera* Enjoy Minna-san!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Momoko POV; next day)

Have I made a mistake? Maybe I should tell him I can't...What will the girls say?...What do I do!?

I was in bed right now thinking everything over. It was Saturday so I had nothing to do. I need something too clear my mind. I took out my kawaii ichigo led pencil and a bunch of school notebooks. I am hoping doing all these assignments might help me. _Scribble,Scribble,scribble,SNAP! _Darn it! The led broke and I need more now! Mou...Oh well, it can't be helped. I am not staying in-doors on such a beautiful day.

I popped out of bed and make my way to my closet...what to wear...I took a sundress off the hanger. It was yellow with pink flower print all over it. It had a lacy ribbon bow at the top center in white. On the bottom was some white lace trim. My mom got it for me for birthday last year. I didn't have a chance to wear it though. Oddly my hair kinda hurts. I don't want to tie it up but...I still wanna wear my bow...hmmm...I know!

"Kuriko-imouto! Can you come here?", My mom wants me to call Kuriko that from now on.

As if on cue Kuriko walked in and asked, "What is it onee-chan?"

"Can you take my bow ribbon and braid my hair?", I asked. Kuriko has become very good at braiding, especially since she wears braids all the time.

"Okay. Just have a seat.", She said as she got my bow and loosened it until it was a long ribbon. What did you expect? Did you think it had wires?

I took a seat as Kuriko brought a brush. She began to brush my hair then twiddled her fingers in my hair.

"I'll do a fishtail braid, okay?", she asked me. I nodded and she began to do her work. Despite the fact my hair is incredibly long, she finished in no time with my bow intertwined and tied at the end.

I thanked Kuriko and gave her a hug as she left. I took out a beige sun hat with a pink bow at the side and put on some white strappy open toes shoes. I grabbed a my pink side purse and went to the door.

"I'm going out for a while Okaa-san!", I called out and exited with Okaa-san's voice trailing behind yelling, "Be back before curfew!"

My curfew is not for a long time so I can have fun for a while. Where to go...the park? Isn't Miyako there to see a local concert with the Pre-schoolers. I guess I should check it out.

I walked to the park to see the pre-schoolers all singing and dancing. I saw Miyako waving and waved back, then walked over to her.

"Ohaiyo, Miyako-chan", I said.

"Ohaiyo Momoko-san", She replied. Then she asked me, "Aren't you excited?"

I became confused and she sighed then giggled.

"The field trip to a temple area!", She gently exclaimed.

I then understood what she meant and smiled in excitement.

"That's right! Have you picked the song you want to sing on the bus?", I asked her. On long distance bus trips we usually sing karaoke on the way.

"Hai. What about you Momoko?", she asked me.

I shook my head."Nope. Can't decide on just one.", I replied. Then I remembered what I did just the other day. Did I make the right choice?

"-ko-san?"

What? I looked up and saw Miyako looking at me in worry.

"Sorry Miyako. What was that?", I asked.

"I asked If you were okay. Are you?", Miyako asked with a lot of concern in her eyes.

"No...Miyako? What do I do? I don't understand if I made a good choice...", I told her softly.

"Come and let's talk.", she said and pulled my hand to the ice cream cart.

"Lemon and Mango popsicles please.", Miyako asked the lady. The lady nodded and handed her the lemon one and me the mango. I offered to pay but Miyako insisted that I let her. I tried to tell her I would but she said it was alright. Miyako had me sit on a bench with her as we ate out popsicles.

"Now why are you spacing out so much?",she asked.

"I...toldmmmmm..", I said then muttered the rest.

"Nani?", she asked a bit confused.

I somewhat yelled this next part.

"I...AM GOING OUT WITH BRICK!"

**~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: Back! Now what happened to everyone!?**

**Momoko: Welcome back...and we still don't know.**

**Miyako: Maybe they are taking a trip!**

**Me: I don't think so...I would have been messaged first...*feels a shiver down the spine* Uh-oh.**

**Miyako: You okay?**

**Momoko: Why did you go "Uh-oh?"**

**Me: Something bad is about to happen...Quick, hold onto me!**

**Momoko: But wh-?**

**Me: Just do it! Fast!**

***Momoko and Miyako shrug as they grasp onto my arms. I then make my wand appear in my right hand and wave it around and scarlet glitter and we are hidden***

****The camera has been knocked down somehow. Please review to fix***


End file.
